Lost But Not Forgotten
Lost But Not Forgotten is the nineteenth and final episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 11 and 244th episode overall. It aired on November 11, 2013. Characters Red Team *Sarge (Mentioned only) Blue Team *Washington (Mentioned only) New Republic *Felix *Rebel Medic *Tucker *Vanessa Kimball *Simmons *Grif *Caboose *Various soldiers Federal Army of Chorus *Locus Other *Carolina Plot Tucker, having been knocked out by a tremor from the tunnel collapsing, wakes up in an underground medical bay with Felix at his side. Felix informs Tucker that he's at the New Republic's base, located in a cavern, and tells him that Sarge, Donut, and Washington had to be left behind, much to Tucker's horror. Tucker is then introduced to Vanessa Kimball, the leader of the New Republic, who tells him that Caboose, Grif and Simmons are at the base's mess hall. After Tucker leaves, Kimball informs Felix that he is not getting fully paid, disappointing him. Meanwhile, Caboose, Grif, and Simmons are seen outside the mess hall, which is closed due to Grif's overeating. Tucker eventually arrives, pondering that it's only the four of them. Felix then calls them over, as something has come up. Kimball, after acknowledging the remaining Reds' and Blues' past accomplishments, tells the four that the Feds have Sarge, Donut, Lopez, and Wash alive in captivity. Kimball then makes the Reds and Blues a promise: if they can help the New Republic take back Chorus, they can save their friends and then take a ship off of the planet when the war is over. Although the Reds and Blues are reluctant to agree, Kimball reminds them that the civil war has gone on for too long and has taken too many lives. She adds that the young, inexperienced, Rebel soldiers are scared, and that they need hope from them. Despite the fact that none of the four have led a team before, the Reds and Blues go outside and meet several young Rebel soldiers, in which Tucker orders them to start doing drills, much to Grif's displeasure. In a post-credits scene, Locus is seen at a Federal Army facility, where he informs his anonymous superior that he has recovered a crate they sought for. Locus also mentions that the Reds and Blues tried to open the crate once, but his superior expresses doubt that they knew what was inside. Locus then asks his superior if keeping Sarge, Donut and Wash alive was the best course of action, but his superior asks Locus if he is threatened by them. Locus answers no, and his superior then tells him that they will continue with their plans. During the end of their conversation, it is revealed that Locus' superior is Carolina, who informs Locus that she is on her way. Transcript Medic: (off screen) He's waking up. Tucker opens his eyes and sees Felix and a New Republic medic staring at him Felix: Woah woah woah, easy now. You've been knocked out for a while. Just take it easy, there's nothing to worry about. You're safe, Tucker. Tucker: blearily Ugh...what? Felix: You took a rock to the back of the head. Good news is, we made it back to base undetected. Tucker: Back to base? Felix: Welcome to the New Republic. Camera pans up, revealing the New Republic's underground base Tucker: Felix, what the fuck is going on...where is everyone? Felix: Grif, Simmons, and Caboose are up in the main compound. Tucker: Well what about everyone else? What about Sarge? What about Wash? Medic: Umm... I'm gonna go. The medic leaves. Felix: Thanks, doc. Tucker: Dude, do not fuck with me right now. Felix: We had to leave them, Tucker. Tucker: What?! Felix: Look, the Feds were closing in. If we stayed any longer they would have taken you too. Tucker: No! That's bullshit! Felix: That's war, Tucker! Not everyone makes it back! You guys put up a good fight. I can see why Kimball wanted you. Tucker: Who the fuck is Kimball? Vanessa Kimball: I am. Vanessa Kimball, leader of the New Republic. I'm very glad to meet you. I wish it were under better circumstances. Tucker: Uh, yeah. Kimball: Your friends are waiting for you up near the mess hall. It's just north of here. Why don't you go catch up? We'll talk later. Tucker: Yeah. Tucker leaves Kimball: You're not getting paid the full amount. Felix: I know. Kimball: You're lucky you're getting paid at all. Felix: I know! Kimball: Are they as good as we hoped? Felix: I think so. Either that or they're just really lucky. Kimball: Well they probably don't feel very lucky. Kimball leaves. Cut to Caboose, Grif, and Simmons outside the closed mess hall. Simmons: It's a small rebel army, Grif. Grif: It's poor customer service! Simmons: You were eating everything! Grif: I'm an emotional eater! What can I say? Tucker approaches them. Caboose: Tucker? Tucker: Hey. Grif: Sup. Tucker: Man, what the fuck is going on? Simmons: After you were knocked out, we were taken to this huge cave somewhere beneath the jungle. Tucker: These guys live in a cave? Simmons: They're rebels! Of course they live in a cave! It's hidden. Grif: Nah, I'm with Tucker. I was expecting some badass snow base or something. Simmons: What? Why? Grif: That's what they had in Star Wars! Simmons: How is that even relevant? Grif: Tell me this is not just like Star Wars. Tell me. Caboose: Tucker does have a glowing sword... Grif: Tucker has a glowing sword, Simmons! Tucker: Man...we're really all that made it? The four grow silent, and lower their heads. Felix emerges from atop a boulder. Felix: Hey, something's come up. Follow me. Simmons, Caboose, Grif, and Tucker follow Felix. Cut to two soldiers New Republic Soldier A: Dude, I'm telling you, it's them! New Republic Soldier B: Woah, maybe we're not fucked. Cut to Kimball speaking with the Reds and Blues Kimball: Michael Caboose, Dexter Grif, Richard Simmons, and Lavernius Tucker. The four of you have traveled great distances, retrieved ancient artifacts, brought corrupt men to justice, and bested the most dangerous war criminals this galaxy has ever known. And now it seems fate has brought you to our doorstep. Grif: No pressure. Kimball: I am aware that you've been informed of our situation, and I understand your reluctance to fight a war that is not your own, but we've just received word that the Federal Army has your friends alive and in captivity. Tucker: They're okay?! Simmons: What's gonna happen to them? Kimball: We're not sure. But, if they're alive, it means they can be rescued. And, it means this war may become yours after all. Grif: Ah, shit. Kimball: So, I'm going to make you a promise. if you help us take back our planet, we'll help you take back your friends. And when it's all over, you can take our best ship, and fly as far away from this place as you want. I know it's not the best offer, but what do you say? Grif: Look, lady. I don't know what you think we can do, but I seriously doubt we can actually do it. Kimball: This war has gone on for too long. Too many people have died, and our remaining soldiers are young, inexperienced, and scared. But you give them hope. They've heard what you've done and they will look to you for guidance; they will run with you into battle, they will follow your orders, if you choose to lead them. I can't do this alone. Simmons: Sarge is gone. Wash is gone. How the hell are we supposed to do this without them? Tucker: Yeah, none of us have ever lead anyone before. Caboose: Well, not for very long. Kimball: I know, but...you just need to try. Cut to Tucker's face. Cut to Tucker, Caboose, Grif, and Simmons walking out towards New Republic soldiers. The soldiers wait for their command. Tucker: ...Alright. Lets run some drills. Grif: Aww, man! Caboose: And break! Credits roll. After the credits, camera fades in to reveal Locus speaking to his superior through a computer screen. Locus: We searched Crash Site Bravo, Sir. Computer: And? Locus: The crate was recovered, intact and completely sealed. Computer: Wonderful news. Locus: However, it looks as if they tried to blast it open. Do you think they knew? Computer: Highly unlikely. Report back to control as soon as possible, Locus. Locus: Are you sure keeping them alive is the best course of action? Computer: Do you feel threatened by the simulation troopers, Locus? Locus: Of course not. Computer: Then we will continue with our endeavors as previously discussed. Do I make myself clear? Locus: (suspicious) Yes sir. Cut to Carolina inside an unknown location. Carolina: Good, I'll be there before you know it. Gallery 11 19 00002.png New Republic base.png 11 19 00003.png Felix and Kimball.png Lost But Not Forgotten Teaser Image.png 11 19 00006.png 11 19 00007.png 11 19 00008.png 11 19 00010.png 11 19 00011.png Trivia *This episode was released on Veteran's Day, a United States holiday that honors people who have served in the U.S. Armed Forces. This relates to the title of this episode and the events of the previous episode. *Felix telling Tucker to take it easy as the latter awakens references Make Your Time, where the Reds overlook Tucker as he wakes up. *The female medic in the episode has purple trim unlike other Rebels, similar to Doc, who has purple armor. *Grif says he expected a snow base for the New Republic's hideout and lampshades the Star Wars references. **Caboose also relates Tucker's sword to light-sabers, the signature weapon of the franchise used by the Jedi and Sith. **Also, the Rebel Alliance originally had their headquarters in a temple on a forest moon in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, similar to the New Republic who have their headquarters in a cave within a forest. *Caboose mentions his brief time as Blue Team "leader" from Long Live the King to Neighborhood Watch when talking with Vanessa. *Tucker's statement about none of them having led anyone before, with the exception of Caboose who briefly led the Blue Team in Season 11, is actually untrue: Simmons forcibly led Red Team in Season 5, and Grif led the Rat's Nest Red Team in Reconstruction. *Vanessa Kimball's statement about trying is a reference to Reconciliation where Wash tells Tucker to try. *The mysterious crate that appears in the episode is the same one from Finders Keepers, which Washington shot at in an attempt to open it. **It was revealed in You Know Who We Are that the crate's content was Meta's helmet. *Carolina makes an appearance in this episode, but, unlike the Season 10 finale, her appearance is presented in the Halo 3 engine rather than the Halo 4 engine. Likewise, this is the second time that Carolina was revealed in the closing seconds of a season; the first being Season 9's Hate to Say Goodbye. **Carolina's shoulder pauldrons have been changed to the Mark VI variant rather than the Recon variant. * This is the first time Simmons' full first name Richard is spoken in an episode. Video Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes